Mikan Sakura
[Kategorie:CharaktereFröhlich und Tatkräftig.Vergisst ihre Sorgen schnell und abhängig von anderen.Das war das Bild das ich in meinen Kopf hatte als ich sie erschaffen habe. -Tachibana Higuchi Mikan Sakura (Sakura Mikan ''佐倉 蜜柑) eigentlich '''Mikan Yukihira' ist die Protagonistin des Mangas und Animes Alice Academy. Sie besitzt 3 verschiedene Alices, Insertion Alice, Selbstschutz Alice und das Diebstahl Alice. Ihre Geschichte beginnt, als sie ihrer besten Freundin Hotaru auf die Alice Academy in Tokyo folgt. Die Alice Academy ist eine Schule für Genies. Mikan plündert ihr Sparschwein und fährt mit dem Zug nach Tokyo. Nachdem Narumi sie für die Schule einschrieb, erfährt sie die Wahrheit der Academy und über sich selbst. Im Anime spricht Kana Ueda Mikan, mit einem starken Kansai Dialekt. 'Erscheinung' thumb|Mikans Erscheinungthumb|left|Mikans Erscheinungen animeMikan ist optimistisch, athletisch, niedlich und ein liebes Mädchen, doch ihre Tollpatschigkeit bringt sie immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Sie ist fröhlich und eine dynamische Person, sehr zum Verdruss von ihrer besten Freundin Hotaru. Mikan lebte mit ihrem Großvater auf dem Land bevor sie zur Alice Academy ging. Sie war 10 Jahre alt als die dort ankam. Sie ist durchschnittlich groß für eine 10-jährige. Sie hat große Braune Augen (oft auch Oliv im Anime) und ein herzförmiges Gesicht mit einer kleinen Nase, sieht sie ihrer Mutter Yuka Azumi sehr ähnlich aus. Ihre Haare trägt sie mit zwei Zöpfen, wobei sich die spitzen kräuseln. Jedoch ändert sie oft den Stil der Zöpfe, meistens passend zum momentanen Fest oder Event. Wie schon oben genannt sieht sie ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich aus, besonders wenn sie die Haare offen trägt. Der einzige Unterschied ist Mikans Pony, er sich in der Mitte teilt. Das scheint sie von ihrem Vater, Izumi Yukihira, geerbt zu haben. Mikan trägt normalerweise die Uniform für die Grundschul-Mädchen. Ein Schwarzer, langärmliger Cardigan mit einem weißen Halsband, das vorne in zwei teile geteilt ist und eine rote Schleife hat. Auf der rechten Seite des weißen Cardigans ist ihr Stern. Zudem trägt sie einen roten karierten Rock mit schwarzen, kniehohen Stiefeln. Im Manga trägt sie auch die Sommer Uniform. Eine kurz ärmelige Bluse, der rote, karierte Rock mit Socken die bis zu den Knien gehen und schwarzen Schuhen. Mikan ist immer gut drauf und immer ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. 'Persönlichkeit' thumbNiedlich und Optimistisch, das ist Mikan Sakura. Sie sieht zwar so aus als, ob sie kein Wasser trüben könnte, aber sie hat ein Alice. Mikan ist lieb und kümmert sich sehr um ihre Freunde. Sie ist sehr tollpatschig, was sie oft in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Ihr Motto ist "Niemals verlieren!" und "Gib niemals auf!" Obwohl Mikan 2 linke Füße hat, ist sie sehr athletisch und kann gut rennen. Sport ist ihr bestes Fach neben Hauswirtschaft. Sie hat viele Talente, unter anderem kann sie singen und tanzen und sie kann Flöte spielen. Obwohl Mikan eher eine durchschnittliche Schülerin ist, schafft sie es immer die Grenzen zu überschreiten, nicht zuletzt wegen ihren drei Alices. Sie kann sehr gut kochen und brachte sogar im Anime Sumire das kochen bei. Ihre Spezialitäten sind Mochis und Schokolade. Ihre Lieblingssüßigkeit ist Howalon (eine Art Marshmallows). thumb|leftMikan ähnelt ihrem Vater sehr. Sie ist laut und fröhlich und kann ihre Freunde immer wieder aufmuntern. In Kapitel 102 meint Nodacchi das die zwei sich sehr ähnlich sind. Und das jeder in ihrer Umgebung gute Laune hat und strahlt. Mikan hat Angst vor der Dunkelheit und vor Geistern. Zu dem kann man sie sehr leicht ärgern. Wenn es um Liebe geht, ist Mikan ziemlich planlos. Zudem hat sie viele Verehrer, genau wie damals ihre Mutter. Mikan denkt, dass sie zu jung ist um Jungs zu mögen. Mikan hat sehr lang gebraucht um zu verstehen das Natsume und Luca Gefühle für sie haben, was mehr als offensichtlich ist. Zuerst ist sie schockiert, aber nach einer Zeit merkt sie, dass sie Natsume liebt und Luca als einen engen Freund betrachtet. Ihr fröhliche Natur erlaubt es ihr schnell Freundschaften zu schließen, egal ob sie Rivalen oder Fremde sind. Ihr Charme hat dafür gesorgt, dass sie viele Freunde und Verehrer hat. Sie bewundert die Menschen die sich sehr um ihre Freunde sorgen, was sie dann auf sich überträgt, weil sie alles tun würde um ihre Freunde zu beschützen. Bevor Mikan sich in Natsume verliebte machte sie sich sehr viele sorgen um ihn und fing an sich um ihn zu kümmern. Obwohl seine kalte Persönlichkeit sie am Anfang sehr abschreckte, war sie sehr gerührt als er seine Liebe zu ihr gestand. Sie merkte das sie ihn auch liebt. Sie nahm sogar seinen Antrag an für immer zusammen zu sein. Ein liebenswertes Mädchen mit einem unschuldigem Herz. Mikan ist sehr mutig, ehrenhaft und mitfühlend. Sie hat oft ihr Leben riskiert für die Menschen die ihr nahe sind . Sie ist zudem sensiblen, dickköpfig und fürsorglich. Sie hat keine Angst vor einem Kampf, was man oft sehen kann, wenn sie sich mit Natsume streitet. Manchmal kann sie auch eine Heulsuse sein. Mikan vergisst ihre Sorgen sehr schnell und ist fast immer glücklich. Sie versucht immer das beste aus einer schlechten Situation zu machen, eine Eigenschaft die andere immer zum erstaunen bringt. Mikan kann auch sehr clever und reif sein wenn die Nötigkeit besteht. Obwohl sie sehr naiv ist kann sie logisch denken, auch in gefährlichen Situationen. Sie ist auch temperamentvoll und neigt den Menschen zu verzeihen die sie schikanieren, obwohl das meist nicht nötig ist, weil die meisten sich von allein entschuldigen z.B wurde sie von zwei Mädchen während des HanaHime Arc "Mikan No Kimi" genannt (dt.blutrote Rose). Es stellte sich heraus, dass die zwei auf sie neidisch waren und entschuldigten sich. Shizune hingegen schmiss die zwei aus dem HanaHime raus. Sie vergab auch Persona, trotzdessen das dieser ihr Vater getötet hat und Natsume für seine Zwecke missbrauchte. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr, hintergeht dem ESP und half ihr bei der Flucht, wobei Persona schwer verletzt wurde. Am Anfang waren hatten die Schüler zweifeln an ihr, aber mit ihrer Art, gewann sie viele Freunde und Verehrer. Mikan wurde in der Academy berühmt als Natsume als ihr Partner ausgelost wurde. Durch ihren Null-Sternen-Rang und ihr Selbstschutz Alice und ihr Diebstahl Alice halfen ihr zur Berühmtheit. Zudem sorgte ihr Diebstahl Alice für die Aufmerksamkeit des ESP und die der Gefahrengruppe. Sie hasst den ESP für seine Verbrechen gegenüber den Schülern und den Lehrern, aber sie scheut sich nicht, ihr Leben und ihre Freiheit zu riskieren, damit ihre Freunde sicher vor ihm sind.thumb 'Hintergrund' Mikan heißt eigentlich Mikan Yukihira und ist die Tochter von Izumi Yukihira und Yuka Azumi. Sie lernte ihren Vater nie kennen, weil er vor ihrer Geburt starb. Yuka wusste nicht mal dass sie mit Mikan schwanger ist. Sie gebar Mikan nachdem sie von der Academy floh und lebte für ein paar Monate bei ihrer Freundin Kaoru Igarashi, bis Yuka beschloss Mikan alleine zu erziehen. Mikan wurde jedoch ernsthaft krank und drohte zu sterben. Doch die Academy war ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Yuka ließ Mikan bei einem alten Mann, der sie als seine Enkelin adoptierte und nannte sie Mikan Sakura.thumb|Mikan als 5 jährige Mikan wurde erzählt das ihre Eltern kurz nach ihrer Geburt starben und sie selbst wusste kein bisschen was über ihre Eltern. Mikan erwähnte dass sie in ihrer alten Schule das einzige Kind war, das keine Eltern mehr hatte, was sie neugierig auf ihre Vergangenheit machte. Kurz vor dem start der Serie, kam Mikan in die vierte Klasse und Hotaru Imai in ihre Klasse. Am Anfang hatte Mikan keine Interesse mit Hotaru befreundet zu sein, aufgrund ihrer Kaltherzigkeit. Jedoch mit der Zeit fingen sie an sich zu mögen. Am Anfang der fünften Klasse kriegte Mikan mit, dass ihre Schule geschlossen werden soll, weil kein Geld mehr da war. Sie protestierte dagegen, weil es viele schöne Erinnerungen an die Schule gab. Jedoch hatte keiner Interesse ihr zu helfen. Mikan findet heraus das Hotaru auf die Alice Academy geht, damit die Schule nicht geschlossen wird. Als sie auch noch herausfindet dass die Schüler nicht vor ihrem Abschluss die Schule verlassen dürfen ist sie schockiert und hat Angst das Hotaru leiden muss. Geschichte Wilkommen auf der Alice Academy Nordwald Nach dem Nordwald Leo Alice Festival Z Invasion Weihnachtsball Neujahr Hanahime Valentinstag und Alicesteine Sport Das Leben auf der Academy Flucht Flashback Oberschule Division Finale und im Moment 'Alice' thumbMikan hat 3 seltene Alices die sie von ihren Eltern geerbt hat. Viele ältere Schüler waren überrascht als sie Mikans Alices gesehen haben. Wie ihre Mutter, ist sie ein Ziel des ESP. Mikans Alices sind zu selten, dass keiner zuvor was davon gehört hat. Am Anfang konnte Mikan mit ihrem Alice überhaupt nicht umgehen aber mit der Zeit lernt sie es zu beherrschen. Ihr erstes Alice ist ihr Selbstschutz Alice '(''Nullification Alice '''無効化のアリス ''Mukōka no Alice) Dieses Alice hat sie von ihrem Vater Izumi geerbt. Sie kann damit die Wirkungen von anderen Alices für eine kurze Zeit Neutralisieren. Am Anfang schaffte sie es nur das Selbstschutz Alice zu benutzen wenn sie in Gefahr war, aber sie lernte es zu kontrollieren. In Kapitel 165/166 schafft sie es sogar ihre Gegner damit außer Gefecht zu setzten. Ihr zweites Alice ist das '''Diebstahl Alice' (Stealing Alice 盗みのアリス Nusumi no Alice) ''und das Gegenstück thumb|Mikan "heilt" sich selber'Insertion Alice''' (dt.name noch nicht bekannt アリスを入れるアリス Alice wo Ireru Alice) Sie hat es von ihrer Mutter Yuka geerbt. Wie ihr Selbstschutz Alice, ist das Diebstahl Alice ein Defensiver Typ kann jedoch auch zum Angriff verwendet werden. Mikan kann das Alice einer Person stehlen, wenn sie physischen Kontakt zur Person hat. Als ihr Alice stärker wird, kann sie auch die Person damit schwächen. Das gestohlene Alice wird zu einem Alice Stein und kann mithilfe ihres Insertion Alice den Alice Stein in Körpern andere Leute einplatzen. So enstehen sogenannte "Kurzzeitigen Alices". Die Person kann das Alice solang benutzen bis der Stein im inneren des Körpers "zerbricht." Mikan konnte sich von Personas Alice retten, in dem sie das Alice in ihrem inneren Stahl. Mikan hat in letzter Zeit Zukunftsträume. Zum Beispiel träumte sie das Hotaru zum ESP geschickt wird, was auch passierte. Ihre drei Alices sind extremst selten. In ihrer ganzen Familie kommen seltene und nützliche Alices vor. Ihr Vater Izumi hat das Selbstschutz Alice, ihre Mutter Yuka das Teleportations Alice und Diebstahl Alice. Ihr Onkel der HSP wird als Gott angesehen, wegen seinem Longevity Alice und seinem Detection Alice. Als Sakurano Mikan seinen Alice Stein gibt, merkt sie, dass sie sehr gut mit dem Teleportations Alice umgehen kann, was wahrscheinlich daran liegt, das ihre Mutter das Alice hatte. Erst als Akira Mikan seinen Alice Stein gibt, kann sich durch das Amplification Alice ihr drittes Alice, das Insertion Alice, aktivieren. Sakurano gibt ihr auch noch den Alice Stein wo sie das Telepathy Alice kriegt. Damit kann sie ihre Gedanken und Emotionen an andere senden. Ob freiwillig oder nicht. So wussten viele wie es ihr ging und konnten sie trösten. Mikan gehört zu den wenigen die ihr Alice voll unter Kontrolle haben. 'Beziehungen' 'Natsume Hyuga' Artikel : Natsume Hyuga Natsume und Mikan sind am Anfang Blutsfeinde, Besonders wegen ihrer Ansichten und ihrer Persönlichkeiten. Jedoch mit der Zeit kommen die zwei sich näher und verlieben sich ineinander. Natsume nennt Mikan sein Sonnenlicht und Mikan meint das Natsume als die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben ist, da ihr Alice mit ihm am besten funktioniert.thumb Mikan begegnete Natsume an ihrem ersten Tag in der Academy,als er gerade versuchte zu fliehen, jedoch wurde er von Narumi gestoppt. Später als sie in einen der Academy Räume auf Narumi wartete, lag Natsume (von Narumis Pheromon Alice außer Gefecht gesetzt) auch im Raum. Als Plötzlich Natsume aufwachte und sie auf einen Sofa drückte, eines ihrer Zöpfe hielt und drohte ihr Haar anzuzünden, wenn sie nicht sagte, wer sie ist. Mikan kriegte Panik und weigerte sich ihm eine thumb|Luca und Natsume lieben beide Mikan,aber Mikan liebt....Antwort zu geben. Daraufhin zog er ihr den Rock aus, wirft ihn auf dem Boden und nennt sie "Pünktchen"(im Manga hat er ihr die Unterhose geklaut) (Pünktchen wegen des Unterhosen Musters) Als Narumi wieder Auftaucht, flieht Natsume mit einen von Lucas Vögeln (im Manga war Luca dabei als er Mikan die Unterhose wegnahm).Mikan hasste Natsume für eine lange Zeit,weil er sie gedemütigt und zum weinen gebracht hat. Mikan hasste ihn für eine sehr lange Zeit,aber mit der Zeit sorgt sie sich um ihn,und fängt sogar an sich um in Sorgen zu machen.Sie sorgte sich zum thumbersten Mal um ihn als er von der Anti-Alice Organisation entführt wurde. Sie un Sumire setzten dabei ihr Leben aufs Spiel. Als Mikans Gefühle stärker für ihn werden, fängt Natsume auch an für Mikan Gefühle zu entwickeln. Am Anfang war Natsume zu anderen Leuten kalt und taktlos außer zu seinem besten Freund Luca. Mikan glaubte immer sie sei zu jung um Jungs zu mögen, aber sie merkt schnell, dass sie sich komisch fühlt, wenn Natsume in der Nähe ist. Mit der Zeit fängt Natsume an Mikan zu lieben, kann seine Gefühle jedoch gut verstecken, zum einen, weil er weiß das Luca auch was für Mikan empfindet. Mikan ist bis jetzt (außer seiner Schwester Aoi) dass einzige Mädchen, dass er beim Vornamen angesprochen hat. Bis jetzt haben die zwei sich 6 mal geküsst.(zweimal während des Weihnachtsfestes im Kapitel 145. Mikan wurde versehentlich von einem tanzenden Pärchen geschubst. Natsume meinte, dass es ein Zahn-Kuss sei und nicht zählt. Und einmal als die zwei auf einem Baum waren und er sich entschied sie richtig zu küssen.) Er hat sie auch zärtlich umarmt, als Mikan ihren Vater nachtrauerte, als Tsubasa von einer Mission verschwunden war. Mit der Zeit tat Natsume aber so, als bedeute Mikan ihm nichts.Während des Sport Festivals borgte er sich eine Maske von einem Mitschüler. Natsume zog einen Leih-Zettel und sollte sich die Person borgen die er liebte. Er holte Mikan zu sich und bekam volle Punktzahl von der Jury. Mikan,die nicht wusste, dass es Natsume war, wunderte sich sehr wer die Person war. Noch ein Hinweis, zumindest das Natsume Mikan liebt, ist als Tsubasa zu nah an Mikan war, dass er sein Feuer Alice benutzte und meinte, er sei der einzige Junge der Mikan so nah (und ihre Haare offen sehen durfte) bleiben darf. Während des RPG hat Natsume Mikan als Flachland bezeichnet. Das sorgte dafür, dass sich Mikan bei ihrem Senpei kuschelte und die Augen ausheulte, was dafür sorgte dass Natsume, Tsubasa böse anstarrte. Mikan hingegen sorgt sich immer sehr wo er ist und fühlt sich beschämt wenn er was unerwartetes macht. Der Grund warum Mikan sich am Anfang um ihn kümmerte war,als sie erfuhr das er von der Academy missbraucht wird. Obwohl er immer zu ihr kalt war, versuchte sie sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Sie verdiente sich seinen Respekt, als sie ihn von Leo befreite. Sie wollte, dass Natsume die Person ist, mit der sie ihr Alice Stein tauscht. Später wird Mikan eifersüchtig, als Luna auf die Academy kommt, und so tut als ob sie an Natsume interessiert sei, besonders als sie Händchen hielten und er sogar ihrer Sport Gruppe beigetreten ist. Als sie plötzlich Angst kriegt, dass Natsume stirbt oder er weit weg geht, fragt sie ihn, ob er sie je verlassen würde was er verneint. Sehr zu Mikans Erleichterung. Ihre Gefühle für Natsume sind in jedem Kapitel unterschiedlich: Mal wird ihr schlecht wenn sie ihn sieht, mal schwärmt sie von ihm und mal macht sie sich Sorgen. Obwohl sie ihre Differenzen haben, verbindet sie ein starkes Band. Als ihre Klassenkameraden Natsume beäugten, als er Lunas Gruppe beitritt,war Mikan diejenige die ihn verteidigte. Natsume sagte, dass wenn er Erwachsen ist, er zusammen mit Mikan die Academy verlassen will. Mikan und Natsume gestehen sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe als Mikan eingesperrt war. Dort küssten sie sich und sind (mehr oder weniger) zusammen. Sie versprechen sich gegenseitig für immer zusammen zu bleiben. 'Hotaru Imai' Artikel: Hotaru Imai '' thumb|260px|Hotaru schlägt Mikan, kurz bevor sie die Schule verlässt Mikan und Hotaru sind beste Freundinnen obwohl die zwei nicht unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten Hotaru kam in die vierte Klasse zu Mikan in die Schule,weil ihre Eltern ständig umgezogen sind damit Hotaru nicht zu früh auf die Academy kommt. Hotaru hatte am Anfang eine harte Zeit, weil sie von der Großstadt in eine kleine Dorfschule kam. Das sie ein Genie ist machte die Sache nicht besser. Mikan ignorierte sie am Anfang wegen ihrer ernsten Art. Jedoch änderte sich das als Hotaru Mikan fragte, ob sie nicht mir ihr zusammen bei einem Tanz-und-Karaoke Wettbewerb mitmacht. Die zwei haben zusammen den ersten Platz gemacht und wurden in ihrer Nachbarschaft berühmt. Mikan fing an sich um Hotaru zu kümmern und die zwei waren mit der Zeit wie Schwestern. Als Hotaru auf die Academy geschickt wurde, plünderte Mikan ihren Sparschwein und folgte ihr nach Tokyo. Mikan ist immer gut gelaunt und fröhlich während Hotaru hingegen ständig ein Poker face auf hat. Obwohl Hotaru sie schlecht behandelt, liebt Hotaru Mikan sehr und sorgt sich sehr um sie. Als Mikan von einem Schüler drangsaliert wird, greift Hotaru den Schüler an und meint, sie sei die einzige die Mikan zum weinen bringen darf. Hotaru liebt es Mikan lächeln zu sehen, jedoch hat sie keine scheu Mikan mit ihren Erfindungen zu verletzten oder an sie zu testen. Sie wusste das Luca und Natsume Gefühle für Mikan haben, sagt jedoch nichts. Und sie weiß auch, wen sie liebt, nämlich Natsume. Sie liebt es Mikan zu ärgern und ihre Verehrer (Natsume und Luca). 'Luca Nogi' ''Artikel: Luca Nogi thumb|260px|Die erste Begegnung mit Luca Luca ist in Mikan verknallt,ein guter Freund von ihr und der beste Freund von Natsume. Die zwei treffen sich zum ersten mal als Natsume Mikan auf dem Sofa drückt und ihr droht die Haare zu verbrennen. Luca ist eigentlich ziemlich ruhig und schüchtern und hat Angst das Natsume sauer ist, wenn er mit ihr Freundschaft schließt. Mit der Zeit werden sie Freunde und er verknallt sich in sie. Als er erfährt das Mikan Natsume liebt, wird er Eifersüchtig und beschließt sie für sich zu gewinnen-in einem freundlichen "Wettkampf". Während des Weihnachtsfestivals küsste er sie auf die Wange Das Luca Gefühle für Mikan hat ist offensichtlich. So wird er sprachlos wenn er mit ihr spricht und errötet wenn man bei ihr Haut sieht. Ein paar Schüler gründeten den Club "Watching Over Ruka Club (dt. Wir überwachen Luca Club). Sinn der Gruppe ist Luca auszuspionieren und sie wollen das er Mikans Herz erobert. Er meint jedoch, dass er weiß, dass Natsume Mikan liebt und das er sie mehr braucht als er selbst. In Kapitel 134 schafft er es Mikan von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen jedoch will er das Natsume und Mikan zusammen kommen. Es tat ihm zwar weh, aber durch Mikan wird Natsume wieder glücklich und wenn Mikan mit Natsume zusammen ist, lächelt sie und sie ist ebenso glücklich wie Natsume. Luca und Mikan sind immer noch gute Freunde. Mikan nennt ihn oft Luka-Pyon. Pyon heißt wortwörtlich "hop" auf japanisch. Was so ziemlich die niedlichste Art ist, so seine Freunde zu nennen. Zudem hat Luca immer einen Hasen bei sich. 'Narumi L. Anju' thumb|260px|Das erste Treffen zwischen Mikan und Narumi vor der Alice Academy Narumi ist der Klassenlehrer von Mikan und der erste der Mikans Selbstschutz Alice erfährt. Er merkt es als sein Pheromon Alice bei Mikan keine Wirkung zeigt. Er vermutete das ein Alice dahintersteckt und nahm Mikan mit auf die Academy. Die zwei haben eine Vater-Tochter Beziehung. Narumi beschützt Mikan so gut es geht. Mikan sieht in Narumi eine Vater Figur, weil sie ihren eigenen Vater nicht kannte (bis Kapitel 101). Zu dem gibt er ihr immer Ratschläge. Jedoch denkt sie manchmal das er ein Volltrottel ist, wenn er etwas dummes tut. Mikan fragte mal Narumi, ob sie ihn "Großvater" nennen kann, aber er fragte ob er "Vater" genannt werden kann, weil er zu jung ist, um Großvater zu sein. Später erfährt man, dass Narumi in Yuka, Mikans Mutter, verliebt war. Er versprach Yuka auf Mikan aufzupassen, während sie auf der Academy ist, was sein Vaterhaftes und Beschützerhaftes Verhalten erklärt. Manche Vermuteten das Narumi mehr als nur Väterliche Gefühle für Mikan hegt, welches nie bestätigt wurde. 'Andere' Mikan ist leicht in Tsubasa '''und '''Kaname verknallt. Sie traf auf Tsubasa als sie die Sondergruppe suchte. Manche Mittelschüler (die vermutlich einen Lolita-Komplex haben) machten sich einen Spaß aus ihr, bis Tsubasa kam und sein Schatten-Alice gegen sie einsetzte, damit sie Mikan in ruhe ließen. Zudem ist Tsubasa ihr erster Senpai. Mikan beschreibt ihn als nett und cool mit einem Stern auf seinem Gesicht. Sie beschreibt Kaname als einen Prinzen. Wenn sie Probleme hat geht sie zu Tsubasa, weil er ihr immer zuhört und Verstädnis für ihre Probleme zeigt und ihr Ratschläge erteilt. Tsubasa ist wie ein großer Bruder für sie, trotzdem ist Natsume neidisch auf ihre Beziehung (siehe Folge 16 im Anime). Sie versteht sich gut mit den restlichen Schülern der Sondergruppe. Mikan bewundert und respektiert Misaki Haranda und schaut zu ihr auf, als ob sie ihre große Schwester wäre. Mit Yu Tobita '''versteht sie sich gut und war ihr erster Freund in der Klasse B der Grundschule. Laut Higuchi ist Yu in Mikan verknallt. Er hilft ihr wo er nur kann. Er gehört zu den ersten, die ohne zu zögern, in Mikans Volley Ball Team geht, obwohl er wusste, dass er zum Sklaven werden würde, falls Mikans Team verlieren sollte. Sie versteht sich gut mit '''Nobara, die das Eis-Alice und Schnee.Alice besitzt. Mikan hat Mitleid mit Nobara, weil die anderen Angst vor ihr haben. Jedoch entwickeln die zwei eine tiefe Freundschaft. Mit Sumire versteht sie sich am Anfang der Serie gar nicht, besonders als Sumire Schadenfreude hat und eigentlich Schuld ist, das Mikan einen Null Sterne Rang hat. Zudem mag Sumire es nicht das Luca und Natsume Mikan so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Mikan nennt sie zu dem auch "Permie". Als Natsume entführt wird, arbeiten sie zusammen um ihn zu retten und werden später Freunde, sind aber immer noch Rivalinnen Shuichi Sakurano und Subaru Imai standen Mikans Mutter sehr nah. Die zwei schworen sich, Mikan zu beschützen koste es was es wolle. Die zwei wurden Lehrer, damit sie auf der Academy bleiben und ein Auge auf Mikan haben können. Sakurano benimmt sich, Mikan gegenüber sehr freundlich und lieb, es gibt sogar Hinweise, das er in sie verknallt ist, während Subaru hingegen sie einfach nett behandelt Mit Akira Tonochi versteht sich blendend. Er ist ein sehr femininer Typ und liebt es mit Mikan zu flirten. Mikan versteht sich eigentlich mit jedem gut und jeder ihrer Freunde ist ein wichtiger Teil in ihrem Leben. Obwohl sie am Anfang einen schlechten Start hatte, bedeutet ihr jeder Schüler sehr viel. Die einzigen Personen die sie hasst sind ESP und Persona. Persona, weil er der Grund für Natsumes Leid ist. Als sie erfährt das Persona ihren Vater getötet hat, will sie ihm erst recht nicht vergeben. Sie wundert sich sehr warum Nobara sich für ihn eingesetzt hat. Als Persona die Seiten wechselt und er bereit ist für Mikan zu sterben, sieht sie wie viel Schmerz er aushalten musste und schafft es ihm letztendlich zu vergeben. Den ESP hasst sie, weil er Schuld an dem ganzen Chaos hat und viele Schüler wegen ihm leiden müssen. Ihr Hass wird noch größer als sie erfährt, das ESP Schuld am Tod ihrer Eltern ist. 'Familie' Mikans Eltern sind Yuka Azumi und Izumi Yukihira. Ihr Vater starb bevor sie geboren wurde, durch den ESP. Mikan trifft ihren Vater versehentlich während des Time travel Arc. Als sie ihn sieht, versucht sie ihn Aufzuhalten zum ESP zu gehen, weil sie weiß das er sterben wird, wenn er ihm begegnet. Bevor sie zurück geholt wurde schrie sie "Daddy". Sie heulte sich die Augen bei Natsume aus und muss ansehen wie ihr Vater stirbt. Mikan trifft ihre Mutter während des Z Arcs. Die zwei waren seit mehr als 10 Jahren getrennt. Mikan wurde von ihrer Mutter getrennt als sie noch ein Baby war, weil Yuka meinte, dass Mikan besser dran sei, wenn sie (Yuka) weg ist. Während es Escape Arcs findet Mikan herraus, dass Yuka ihre Mutter ist. Sie weigert sich mit ihr irgendwo hinzugehen, weil sie Yus Alice gestohlen hat. Als Mikan Yukas Vergangheit gesehen hat, beschleißt sie, mit ihr Frieden zu schließen und entscheidet sich bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung "Mama ich liebe dich" zu sagen. Sie war am Boden zerstört als sie erfuhr, dass ihre Mutter tot ist, weinte und wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Sie ist depressiv als ihre Mutter beerdigt wird. Sie erholt sich von dem Schmerz und bewahrt ein Foto von ihren Eltern bei sich auf. Sie ist schätzt es und ist glücklich das die zwei ihre Eltern waren. Der Direktor der Oberschule ist Mikans Onkel (er ist der große Bruder ihres Vaters). Sie wusste nicht, dass er ihr Onkel ist, bis im Kapitel 101, wo er ihr die Wahrheit über ihre Familie erzählt. Er hat sie heimlich beschützt seit sie in die Academy kam. Er wusste auch das es Mikan gibt, lange bevor sie auf die Academy kam. Er will das Mikan die Academy verlässt, weil sie das gleiche Schicksal ereilen wird, wie das ihrer Eltern. Nach Yukas Tod hilft er ihr bei der Schule und die zwei bilden langsam eine Onkel-Nichte Beziehung auf. Ihr Onkel wächst Mikan ans Herz und ist froh das er sich um sie kümmert. Mikan liebt ihren Großvater und hat sogar versucht aus der Academy zu fliehen nur um ihn zu sehen. Sie hält durch Briefe Kontakt zu ihm. Obwohl sie nicht Blutsverwandt sind, ist er für sie immer noch ihr Großvater. Mikan hat noch die Familie ihrer Mutter, mit der will aber nichts zu tun haben, weil sie Yuka mit 5 Jahren aufgegeben haben. Reception Anmerkung: Diese Info kommt im deutschen nicht vor 'Trivia' *Mikan bedeutet Mandarine. Lustigerweiße ist ihr Alice-Stein Orange. *Ihre Blutgruppe ist A. *Den Namen Mikan hat ihr Vater aussgesucht, kurz bevor er starb. *In Higuchis vorherigem Manga "M to N no Shozou" und ihrem momentanen Manga "Alice Academy" haben beide Mädchen und Jungen den gleichen Anfangs Buchstaben (M Mitsuru und Mikan) (N Natsuhiko und Natsume). *Wie ihre Mutter hat Mikan es geschafft in einer Dreiecksbeziehung zu landen.(mit Natsume und Luca) *Der 01. Januar ist nicht ihr echter Geburtstag, aber der Tag an dem ihr Großvater sie fand. Ihr echtes Geburtsdatum ist nicht bekannt, jedoch wurde sie höchstwahrscheinlich im Mai geboren. *In einem Interview hat Higuchi darauf hingedeutet, dass Mikan ihr Lieblings-Charakter ist. *Mikan hatte schon seit ihrer Geburt eine Verbindung zu Natsume, wegen ihren Müttern und weil beide Namen Früchte sind. *Mikans Adoptivname ist Sakura. Es wurde nie gesagt ob ihr Nachname "Yukihira" oder "Azumi" ist. Es wird aber angenommen das Yuka, ihr den Nachnamen von Izumi gab. *In Kapitel 38 sagte Natsume zu Mikan das sie mit offenem Haar besser aussehen würde. In Kapitel 143-145 trug sie die Haare offen als sie sich gegenseitig ihre Gefühle gestanden. *Mikans Versprechen für immer mit Natsume zusammen zu sein bedeutet technisch gesehen, dass die zwei verlobt sind. *Mikan ist in Wirklichkeit ein Jahr älter als sie dachte, als sie erfuhr das der 01. Januar nicht ihr echter Geburtstag ist. *Obwohl sie auf dem Land aufwuchs hat sie Angst vor Geistern und Horror Geschichten. *In Kapitel 166 kam raus das Mikans Alice Art zur Intermittentsorte gehört. Als sie das letzte Stück ihres Alice benutzte, schaffte sie es Natsume vor dem Tod zu retten. Quelle Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere